


Leather

by IneffableAlien



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel whump, Gen, Leather, Mummification, Revenge, bondage bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: Gabriel wakes up unable to see or move.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: Dark Crowley





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/gifts).



> From a Discord prompt about leather, 100-1,000 words.

When Gabriel suddenly gasped to consciousness, choking for air he did not need and brutally coughing up a substance his lungs need not produce, every nerve of his body felt aflame. Although his eyes were wide with panic, he saw only black, or the occasional stygian crimson roses of pain, of corporeal neurology protesting the lack of stimulation to his vision.

He was encased head-to-toe in something, and as he tried to shift his limbs he found that his arms were bound to his sides, his legs pressed firmly shut. He could wiggle his toes, and his jaw, but not much else. Worse, the sickening smell of sulfur trickled in his nostrils and down his throat, evil invading his insides of gold and light.

Gabriel realized that he was sat up on an angle, as if on some kind of chaise, rather than laid out. This did nothing to make the situation more comfortable; if anything, the awareness that his crinkling prison was sinking into cushions which would have surely been soft to the touch only made things that much worse. Although his wings were not out on this plane, he felt stinging needles of heat burrowing into the roots of them as well.

“That’s hellhound leather, that is,” came a distant voice.

“No way I could fight an Archangel,” the voice continued, all grit and growls. “S’the only way I could keep you from just smiting me the moment you woke up.” There was a pause, allowing Gabriel to digest the fact that every inch of his body was curled against occult binding.

Gabriel became aware of something like a zipper trailing the length of the infernal suit, no way to reach it. He felt condensation hot on his cheeks as he huffed into the mask. “Let me out of this fucking thing!” he snarled, muffled.

“I wouldn’t be making any demands if I were you,” said the voice reasonably. “You’re in no position—literally.”

Gabriel pushed to miracle himself free of the leather contraption, but could only thrash and moan and develop a migraine in his very essence. He knew he had to change tack. He stopped moving, and tried to ignore the thrumming in his ears and the pulsing between his eyes. “What do you want?” he asked, as quietly as he could while still being sure he could be heard.

“Not much,” said the voice, suddenly low and close to his ear. “We’re going to play for a bit,” he said, “and then—you’re going to shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
